1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind for use in hunting waterfowl by boat, more particularly a blind adapted to being quickly raised and lowered while in use on a boat and being easy to install.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Hunters use boat mounted blinds for concealment when hunting waterfowl. During the past few years, portable blinds have become increasingly popular to waterfowl hunters, primarily duck hunters, due to their convenience and versatility over stationary blinds.
Several desirable features of a portable duck blind include adaptability for different sized boats, ease of attachment to a boat, ease of operation, collapsibility to a lowered position for storage and transportation, and the ability to allow a hunter to shoot in any direction. The prior art blinds typically do not provide one or more of these desirable features. Some perform acceptably well once installed, but must be custom built for the particular boat for which they will be used. Others are more adaptable for different sized boats, but are unnecessarily complicated to install or cumbersome to use. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for an improved portable duck blind which solves these deficiencies in the prior art.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.